ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ? ABSTRACT The Diabetes Research Center (DRC) of the Joslin Diabetes Center has been a main driving force in nurturing diabetes research at Joslin and the surrounding Harvard Medical School (HMS) community for the past 30 years. The DRC with its core laboratories, including the Boston University-Joslin Regional Computational Core (BUJRC), Enrichment Program, and the Pilot and Feasibility (P&F) program, have provided important infrastructure to synergize basic, translational and clinical research. In addition, the efforts supported by the DRC have provided an outstanding intellectual enrichment base and avenues for collaboration amongst researchers at Joslin, Longwood Medical area and more recently, expansion to Boston University and its medical school. The Administrative Core of the Joslin DRC with its Executive Committee (EC) has been essential in maintaining a constant review of the various DRC efforts to ensure their efficiency. The EC with the help of the External Advisory Committee (EAC) has provided a vision that allows the DRC to adapt to changes rapidly in order to bring new services from all fields of science to diabetes research. The EC and EAC have coordinated the advances that are needed for the Cores, P&F and the various educational programs. This Core is critical in coordinating the resources provided by the DRC and those from Joslin in order to meet the needs of a growing community of research on diabetes, obesity and metabolism. This is a fairly complex process due to the needs of multiple different research groups including those adjunct investigators and different requirements of the funders for the needed resources. Thus, the goals of the Administrative Core of the Joslin center DRC are: 1. To manage the DRC in order to have: a. Dynamic leadership that is responsive to the needs of the investigators. b. Ensure outstanding quality, efficiency and financial stability of its three components. c. Ensure a stimulating interactive and collaborative scientific environment that will advance diabetes research at Joslin, HMS and the Boston research community. 2. To adopt and acquire resources that can: a. Acquire cutting edge equipment and technology either at Joslin and/or neighboring institutions to allow the DRC investigators to accelerate or export new ideas regarding the causes and treatment of diabetes and its complications. b. Encourage collaborations between basic and clinical researchers to accelerate the progress to translating ideas into the clinic. c. Provide information technology that is needed for analysis of data, smooth transactions of the core services and communication of discoveries and information from the laboratories to publications.